Childish Evil and Innocent Aegyo
by kyuminwine
Summary: uri evil yg childish dan uri aegyo yg innocent... KYUMIN! drabble, OOC, out of EYD, typos & masih banyak lg. DLDR!


Childish Evil and Innocent Aegyo

~KyuMin~ *always*

**Cast : Lee Sungmin, Cho Kyuhyun and other Super Junior members**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Romance, Friendship (Yaoi)**

**Disclaimer : Semua cast dan member Suju hanya milik Tuhan YME**** and themselves****, author hanya meminjam nama tapi cerita ini mutlak milik author**

**The Story Begins...**

Sebagian member Super Junior kini tengah berada di sebuah ruangan. Ruangan yang cukup luas dengan sebuah ranjang putih yang berisikan seorang namja berkulit putih juga, terletak di samping jendela. Di ruangan itu juga terdapat meja dan sofa.

Mata namja itu terpejam. Kepalanya dibebat perban. Cairan infus terus mengalir ke tangannya yang sudah putih pucat.

"Yoboseyo? Sungmin hyung?"

"..."

"Ne, Kyuhyun masih belum sadar..."

"..."

"Jangan terlalu memikirkan Kyuhyun, hyung... Dia pasti akan baik-baik saja, kami disini akan menjaganya... Hyung berkonsentrasilah pada kegiatan di Jepang..."

"..."

"Ne. Jaga diri hyung baik-baik juga..."

.

.

.

Tiga hari berlalu dan kini Kyuhyun sudah sadar dari komanya. Karena hari ini Donghae dan Ryeowook libur, jadi merekalah yang menjaga Kyuhyun di rumah sakit.

"Kyuhyun-ah... Ayo makan... Sedikit saja..." kata Ryeowook sambil menyuapkan sesendok bubur. Tapi Kyuhyun tetap tidak membuka mulutnya.

Kyuhyun tetap diam. Sejak sadar sari komanya, Kyuhyun belum pernah makan sesuap pun. Ia hanya minum air mineral. Itu saja tidak lebih dari 3 gelas sehari.

"Kyuhyun-ah... Kalau kau tidak makan, kau tidak akan sembuh..." kini giliran Donghae yang membujuk Kyuhyun. Tapi tetap tidak ada tanggapan berarti dari Kyuhyun.

Ponsel Donghae tiba-tiba berbunyi. Ia pun meminta ijin pada Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun untuk mengangkat teleponnya di luar.

"Yoboseyo? Teuki hyung?" kata Donghae menjawab telepon sang leader.

"Kami akan pulang hari ini... Bagaimana keadaan Kyuhyun?" tanya Leeteuk.

"Baiklah... Aku akan segera bereskan dorm.. Seperti kubilang, dia sudah sadar sejak kemarin tapi dia tidak mau makan, hyung..." adu Donghae. Leeteuk mendesah.

"Aiisshh... Bujuk dia terus, Donghae-ah... Kami sudah di bandara, 20 menit lagi kami berangkat..." kata Leeteuk

"Baiklah... Hyung hati-hati di jalan..." kata Donghae lalu menutup teleponnya.

Leeteuk, Kangin, Yesung, Eunhyuk, Shindong dan Sungmin baru saja tiba di Incheon International Airport. Mereka baru saja menyelesaikan kegiatan pemotretan sebuah majalah Jepang.

Setelah menaruh barang-barang di dorm, keenam member Super Junior ini langsung menuju rumah sakit tempat Kyuhyun dirawat.

"Minnie hyung!" panggil Ryeowook sambil berlari kecil ke arah Sungmin dan kelima member Super Junior lainnya yang masih berjalan di koridor.

"Kyuhyun tidak mau makan, hyung..." adu Ryeowook sambil berjalan sejajar dengan Sungmin.

"Jinjja? Waeyo?" tanya Sungmin sedikit khawatir.

"Molla..." jawab Ryeowook sambil mengangkat kedua bahunya.

"Kyuhyun-ah... Kami datang..." kata Leeteuk saat masuk ke ruangan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum sekilas. Ketujuh member Super Junior yang baru memasuki ruangan Kyuhyun langsung menghampiri ranjang Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun-ah, kenapa buburnya tidak dimakan?" tanya Eunhyuk yang melihat mangkuk bubur yang belum berkurang sesendok pun. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum hambar.

"Aku tidak nafsu makan, hyung..." jawabnya.

Eunhyuk dan Leeteuk pun saling pandang lalu pandangan mereka beralih ke Sungmin. Sungmin hanya memasang tampang babo dipandang seperti itu oleh Leeteuk dan Eunhyuk.

"Kyuhyun-ah... Kami keluar dulu ya..." kata Leeteuk yang kemudian menyeret Eunhyuk dan mengisyaratkan pada yang lainnya untuk segera mengikutinya.

"Hyung, kalian mau kemana?" tanya Sungmin.

"Kami ingin minum kopi, kau temani Kyuhyun saja ya..." jawab Leeteuk.

"Ne, hyung... Kau disini dulu saja, aku ingin beristirahat sebentar... Sedari tadi aku menjaga Kyuhyun..." sambung Ryeowook.

Sungmin hanya mengangguk bingung. Setelah Yesung menutup pintu kamar Kyuhyun, Sungmin dan Kyuhyun masih saling diam lalu Sungmin mendekati ranjang Kyuhyun.

"Kyunnie..." panggil Sungmin akhirnya. "Kenapa kau tidak makan?"

Kyuhyun terdiam sesaat.

"Hyung... Bagaimana aku bisa makan kalau aku kepikiran hyung terus? Aku memikirkanmu di Jepang, aku takut terjadi apa-apa padamu dan ..."

"Dan?"

"Dan aku ingin kau yang menyuapiku makan, bukan yang lain..." kata Kyuhyun. Sungmin terkikik kecil.

"Kenapa malah tertawa, hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun. Sungmin tersenyum manis.

"Gwaenchana... Ayo makan, aku yang suapi..." kata Sungmin lalu mengambil mangkuk bubur Kyuhyun dan mulai menyuapinya. Tapi Kyuhyun masih enggan membuka mulutnya.

"Ayolah, Kyunnie... Kau masih belum mau makan juga?" tanya Sungmin.

"Nae Minnie hyung, bogoshipeoyo..." kata Kyuhyun sambil memeluk Sungmin. Sungmin tersenyum.

"Nado, Kyunnie..."

Sungmin menepuk-nepuk punggung Kyuhyun pelan. Ia juga sangat merindukan dongsaengnya ini. Dongsaeng sekaligus namja yang dicintainya. Apalagi saat mendengar Kyuhyun kecelakaan, Sungmin sangat khawatir.

Tepat sehari setelah keberangkatan Sungmin dan kelima member lainnya ke Jepang, Kyuhyun mengalami kecelakaan. Mobil yang dikendarainya menabrak pembatas jalan dan menyebabkan Kyuhyun koma selama 2 hari.

"Nah, Kyunnie... Ayo sekarang buka mulutmu... Aaaa!" kata Sungmin sambil menyuapkan sesendok bubur ke Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tersenyum dan membuka mulutnya.

"Dongsaengku pintar..." kata Sungmin.

"Dongsaeng? Aku ini orang yang kau cintai..." protes Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin terkekeh.

"Ne. Arraseo..." kata Sungmin.

"Mulai sekarang aku mau makan kalau Minnie chagi yang menyuapiku... Kalau tidak, aku tidak akan makan!" ucap Kyuhyun kekanakan.

"Ya! Kau pikir aku baby sistermu?" kata Sungmin berpura-pura marah lalu menggembungkan pipinya. Kyuhyun gemas seketika.

"Minnie chagiku memang imut dan manis..." kata Kyuhyun sambil mencubit kedua pipi Sungmin.

"Ya! Appo, Cho Kyuhyun!"

Keenam orang lainnya yang sedari tadi mengintip Kyuhyun dan Sungmin dari luar hanya bisa terkekeh.

"Dasar si evil kekanakan dan si aegyo yang kelewat polos..." celetuk Kangin dan membuat semua member disitu terkekeh.

**END**


End file.
